Pups Save the Camping Trip
May 22, 2014 May 16, 2014 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Turbots | next = Pups and the Trouble with Turtles}} "Pups Save the Camping Trip" is the 1st half of the 25th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on May 16, 2014 in the UK, and premiered on May 22, 2014 in the US. Mayor Goodway, Chickaleta, Rocky, and Skye go camping to earn their Pup Scouts badges, but while searching for berry bushes, Chickaleta falls into a cave! It's up to the PAW Patrol to save their feathered friend! The episode starts with Skye and Rocky practicing for their camping trip with Mayor Goodway and Chickaleta for several new Pup Scout badges. Once they are all set, Ryder wishes them good luck as they set off into the woods. Once on their own in the woods, Mayor Goodway is able to guide Skye and Rocky on the steps to setting up their tents and the campfire, including making sure that all flammable materials, like leaves and twigs, that could be ignited by a spark from the campfire, are out of the danger area. Once the campfire and tents are set up, the pups are excited to now go hunting for sticks for roasting marshmallows with. They split up, with Skye and Rocky going as one pair, and the Mayor and Chickaleta as another. During while the Mayor tries to find the right stick, Chickaleta is more interested in several berry bushes, but when attempting to reach one further away, she falls into a small crevasse. The Mayor can't reach her, and goes to find Skye and Rocky. When she returns with the pups, Rocky's Pup Pack's claw arm can't extend far enough into the crevasse to reach Chickaleta, and it is too narrow for Skye to use her Pup Pack's wings in. With no other option, the Mayor calls Ryder, while Chickaleta enjoys the berries on the bushes in the crevasse. When Ryder gets word of Chickaletta in trouble, he summons the other pups and gives them their orders. Chase is more worried about Skye at first when he learns of the trouble, but quickly focuses on the mission again. With Chase and Rubble joining him for the rescue, Ryder heads out to meet up with the Mayor and the Pup Scouts. When they arrive, Rubble clears away the rocks from the edge of the crevasse, and when the Mayor still asks, in a panic, if Chickaletta is okay, a burp from her purse chicken leaves the Mayor a little embarrassed. They need to attach Chase's winch to one of the pups so they can descend and get Chickaletta, and Skye, being the smallest, volunteers. Afterwards, everyone was out of the crevasse. With Chickaletta rescued, and the night sky clear and full of stars, Ryder and the other pups agree to spend the night with the Pup Scouts. The Mayor, Rocky, and Skye worry that they don't have enough tents, but Marshall, Zuma, and Chase simply order their vehicles to convert back into their pup houses. The Mayor awards Ryder a special Pup Scouts badge for saving Chickaletta, and the gang enjoy a final laugh after Marshall accidentally soaks Rocky when he said he burnt the marshmallows, now leaving the marshmallows burnt and soggy. Ryder Mayor Goodway Chickaleta Rubble Chase Marshall Rocky Zuma Skye : Use his winch to pull Chickaleta out. : Use his rig to clear the rocks from the edge. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Skye on titlecard Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes